gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Imai Nobume
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} |colorscheme=MimawarigumiColors |image= |jname= 今井信女 |rname=''Imai Nobume'' |epithet=Mukuro, Nobutasu by Sasaki |ename=Imai Nobume |status=Alive |first=Episode 244 |affiliation=Mimawarigumi |species=Human |occupation=Mimawarigumi Vice Captain |jva=Hirano Aya |strong points=Donut }} Imai Nobume is a female member and a part of the assassination unit of the Mimawarigumi. She is also the vice captain of the Mimawarigumi, which gave a relatively huge role in theBaragaki Arc, in which she appeared as the secondary main antagonist. Background Not much is known about Nobumne. She was trained as professional assassin and joined the Mimawarigumi at some point. Before that she served the Naraku and was named one of the Naraku Three at a very young age. She also had a connection to Yoshida Shouyou and therefore knows what Shouyou was like before his death. Appearance She has dark blue hair, dark crimson eyes with a unique Mimawarigumi uniform consisting of a greatcoat and shorts. She was trained as an assassin and has "the eyes of a murderer", as she stated during her fight against Okita Sougo. She has a Yatagarasu tattoo behind her neck which is constantly covered by her hair. Personality At most time, she is emotionless in her facial reaction and speech. She is sadistic and likes to cut people down. According to Isaburo when she switches into her assassin mode, she doesn't stop until she kills everyone in the vicinity. She can seem to be a quiet person but can get pretty talkative if the situation needs it to. Her favorite food is donuts. She becomes so obsessive to the point where she uses violence to get them. She can seem pretty lazy also at certain times when she have to listen to boring stories and conversations. Strength & Abilities Master Swordmanship: '''She was raised as a samurai and an assassin, depicted to be a very powerful swordswoman . Her sword appears to be a '''Nodachi but it turned out to be a regular sized Katana while a small tantō '''concealed at the end of her scabbard. She uses a 2 sword fighting style. Kondo Isao has compared her to the grim reaper, every strike she makes is lethal and capable of killing anyone if it hits. She is among the strongest female characters in the series, presumably even the strongest. Nobume is also very skillful in imitating people voices, like when she was voicing the Shogun, but she can also judge a person by looking at his eye. Despite Sougou's cute appearance, she was able to tell that he's a sadistic murderer just by looking at his eyes. She was also able to see the sorrow in Gintoki's and Takasugi's eyes. Relationships Friends & Allies *Sasaki Isaburo: Her commander. He seems to know anything about her, including how to 'lure' Nobume to come out from under the rubble after her fight with Sougo. Isaburo calls her Nobutasu. She seems to be quite loyal to Isaburo as she claims that she would go along with him if he decides to tag along with Takasugi Shinsuke. *Soyo Hime: She was ordered to protect Soyohime when the castle was heavily guarded. She and Soyo Hime are on good terms and Nobume would sleep with Soyo Hime whenever she gets scared at night. *Sakata Gintoki: Isaburo said that Gintoki's influence on Nobume has started to change her. In the end she even went against her commanders orders, allowing Rotten Maizou to go to Yoshiwara. *Kagura: They seem to have a close friendship and same rivalry with Sougo. Shinpachi notes that she and Kagura alongside Soyo Hime are the "Sisterhood Sadist Three" Acquaintance *Oboro: They seem to have known each other in past as Nobume knows a lot about Oboro such as his identity and fighting abilities. Later Oboro refer to her by her old name Mukuro. Enemies *Sougo Okita: They could be considered rivals, but due to their sadistic similarities, she and Sougo might actually be on good terms. Story Baragaki Arc She first appeared in the Mimawarigumi arc when Sasaki Tetsunosuke was captured by the "Check it Out gang". When Hijikata Toushirou tried to draw out his sword, Nobume instantly prepared for an attack until Okita Sougo intervened. She was killing the gang members in the abadoned buildings until she was stopped by Sougou, who realized that Nobume was not after Sasaki Tetsunosuke's head, but after his. They were trying to kill each other until they had a S&M competition using the gang as victims. While Nobume and Sougo resumed their fight, it turned into a chase. Sougou kept dodging her attacks while running away while Nobume cut down the pillars of the building every time she failed to hit Sougou. When Sougou then cut down one of the few remaining pillars, he revealed that having her cutting down the pillars was his plan from the very start. Sougo left the building after it collapsed as Nobume was burried under the rubble. Though hours later Isaburo managed to lure her out, revealing that Nobume survived. Courtesan of a Nation Arc Her second appearance was when Yorozuya and Tsukuyo enters the Shogun castle, the castle was heavily guarded by the Mimawarigumi due to the recent Bakufu assasinations. Nobume was tasked protecting Soyo Hime. While Yorozuya and Tsukuyo encounters Isaburo, Isaburo orderd Nobume to keep an eye on them especially on Gintoki. Gintoki, Shinpanchi and Tsukuyo tried to think of a way to get to the former shogun without attention and they they came up with kick the can game. By using the hide and seek rule, they can reach the former shogun. Rotten Maizou said its improper to kick can and suggested kicking him instead. Nobume who saw this will not allow kicking the can or Maizou but suggested cutting him. She decided to join the game but changed the rule into cutting down people who she'll find. Kick the can game resulted however, in Tokugawa Shige Shige's unconsciousness. Not long after, Sada Sada wanted to talk with Shige Shige. Nobume and Tsukuyo pretended they were Shige Shige's lovers. Sada Sada bought it, but wanted to discuss with Shogun anyway, so Gintoki had to move Shogun around as if he was conscious throuh ventrilloquism. When Tsukuyo asked Sada Sada about Suzuran the place guards came and arrest them when Sada Sada frames them for murdering the Bakufu. Being sent in a prison cell with Yorozuya and Tsukuyo, Sougo came and ate donuts in front of Nobume where she gets violent and steals the donut alongside with Kagura. Nobume reveals that the guards from earlier were no orninary guards but an Naraku guards. After hearing the truth from Soyo's bedtime story, Shinsengumi let's them out and heads over where Sada Sada is located. Before joining Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi and Tsukuyo, She warned the Shinsengumi that once they joined, there's no hopes of going back. Hijikata replied to her. Sougo, on the other hand, walks towards her and commented on her given state, stating that he could kill her here immediately and called her "Murderer." ''(Geshunin) ''which he and Imai reacts by drawing their swords to seemingly attack each other. Kondo gave a gasped, but then Sougo and Imai later shown that they killed two naraku Agents who is on the rooftop. She gave them a advice, saying that they have no allies in the palace and says that forget about being black or white, Mimawarigumi or Shinsengumi, and walked away to join Gintoki's gang, while Sougo watches her go away and giving her a smirk. On the way, Nobume and Kagura pretends to take Soyo as a hostage to able to go through the Shogun guards as Soyo happily goes along with it. Later on though the group breaks through the guards with force and enters the Bakufu castle. When Nobume and others reaches to Sada Sada location, she's sees Maizou being thrown to the ground. Nobume decides to help Tsukuyo and Gintoki while Shinpachi and Kagura helps take care of Maizou. Almost defeated by the Naraku guards, Isaburo and the other Mimawaragumi members came to help. Nobume receives a donut by Isaburo for good work but takes it in a animal way. While Gintoki plans to go after Sada Sada and Oboro, Nobume decides to go alon g with him as well as Tsukuyo. Gintoki, Tsukuyo and Nobume were in three separate location while disguising themselves as Naraku agents. She was located at the ship generators cutting in half as the ship exploded. After Sada Sada was sent in prison and killed by Takasugi, Nobume encounter with Oboro where it reveals that she was a Naraku member during her childhood. She tells Oboro that she will follow Takasugi alongside with Isaburo. Oboro replies that they'll be enemies if they see each other again. Oboro ask if Takasugi and Gintoki were the same. Nobume replies that Takasugi will destroy what Shouyo left and that Gintoki will protect what he has left but that the both of them have both sorrowful eyes. After the event Nobume kicked the can thinking that it flew all the way to Yoshiwara. She let's Maizou to be reunited with Suzuran only going against her commander's orders. Battles Trivia *She is roughly based on ex-Mimawarigumi, member '''Imai Noburo. Imai Noburo had confessed that he was involved in the assassination of Sakamoto Ryoma with Tadasaburo and others. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Mimawarigumi Category:Antagonists Category:Sadistic Type